The embodiments of the Camera Visor provide a means of protecting and shielding from the weather or sun camera or other electronic equipment. Wildlife and surveillance cameras are commonly deployed to photograph wildlife or passersby. These cameras are commonly placed on a support and left for extended periods of time. While these cameras are on the support, they are exposed to the sun, rain, snow, and other deleterious weather conditions. Further, without a shade the photographs can have a lesser quality due to the position of the sun or shadows impinging on the camera.